Creatures of the underworld
by Ree of the Dead
Summary: “Those, who you love, will hurt you the most.” She always thought that it was just a saying, until it happened to her. Now Summer has to fight for surviving and she’s separated from her old friends.
1. Prologue

**Creatures of the underworld**

Disclaimer:"School of Rock" trademark, characters and names doesn't belong to me.

_AN: Well, finally I managed to type this story – I had that idea for almost four months__ .It's quite dark story and I'm not sure if there will be serious romance._

_And about location – I assumed that they were in New York city. So they will stay there. And everybody, who lives in mentioned places - sorry if I accidentally offend you.  
_

_If you see some mistakes, please notify me, because right now I don't have a beta._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Summer_

Funny, when you're a child, live seems so good and peachy – like blue sky without any clouds. And, when you grow older, the truth is dumped on you like a bucket of cold water.

I always thought that my parents loved each other, but that one dreadful day I learned how wrong I was.

It was my first day in high school – I was so exited and happy, because I was back to school and together with my friends. After school we all went to Dewey's place to celebrate our "step towards legal age", as Dewey said. Just when I was in middle of learning "Smoke on the water" (Zack and Katie tried to teach me something) my mom called. She sounded very crushed and asked me to rush home as soon as possible. I quickly said goodbye to everyone and called a cab.

When I got home it was a total chaos. There was mom, who was screaming at dad, who stood there, dressed in his bath gown, holding a hand of a young woman I didn't know. She glanced at me and hissed: "Gather your stuff, we're leaving!"

Dad heard that and started laughing: "And where are you going to live, bitch? Already rented a trailer?" I couldn't believe that he could just talk like that with mom. What had happened here?

Mom motioned me to move faster and then she slapped dad. She didn't say anything when she took off her wedding ring and threw it in his face. I hurried upstairs, grabbed my favorite bag and quickly gathered stuff I knew I couldn't live with. I run back downstairs, and followed mom outside. I didn't even bother to look back.

Later, when we were settled in hotel, mom told me, what had happened. She had got home earlier form work and she had caught dad shagging with that woman. He had tried to say something but the woman had cut off him and asked, if that were "the old hag he was blabbering about." That moment mom had called me and grabbed her stuff.

Funny, that only then I discovered my family's past. It turned out that mom wasn't from rich family - she had met my dad when she was working in dining place and she fell in love with him. So now we were in grave condition - dad sure would try to withdraw mom's parental rights. And he could do that just to get back to mom.

That night I promised my mom that I'll never leave her.

I also promised myself that I would never return to that house.

Next morning we fled to Brooklyn, because it's easier to start a new life in a place where nobody knows you. Mom insisted to change our names, so now I'm called Sylvia Heartey. It sounds a bit stupid, but now it's harder to find me. I also decided to change my hairstyle - I cut my long, black hair, which I was so proud of, when I was small, and dyed those dark brown.

I entered high school here - I can't remember the name of school, I just chose it because it was closest to our current residence - a one bedroom flat in apartment building. It seemed strange for me because all my live I'd spent in luxury but now I'm living in lot more worse living conditions that I was used to. But I'm not complaining - at least I still have mom.

But, just when I thought everything was returning to normal state, something unexpected happened. Darcy, a friend of mine, suddenly confessed me that she was addicted to heroin. She told me that she was in huge debt and asked for my help. I didn't have money so I said her that I'll try to think of something. A few days later her dealer showed up and demanded money or he would send her to prostitute. In order to save Darcy, I made a bargain with him - I would work as a dealer and he will forget about her debt.

It all happened just two months ago. Right now I'm one of Brooklyn's most famous dealers - I guess it's because of my innocent looks and the fact, that nobody expects me to be a drug pusher – and I'm used to it. At home I'm still good, old Summer, at school I'm Sylvia, who hangs out with some shady people, but on scene… I'm Pixie, little Pixie, who could snug drugs under cop's noses and never get caught. I still wonder why nobody has ever handed me over in questionings – I don't think that junkies has some sense of honor.

It may sound strange, but I'm not a drug addict – I'm scared of drugs, because every day I see, what that junk has done to average teens like me. I saw what drugs done to Darcy – only two weeks ago she died. Everybody said that the heroin she had wasn't clean, it had something mixed in it. I still remember how I cried – maybe not so much about her death as being scared about myself. But I didn't hate myself because of that – my work really wipes out compassion out of person.

My mom doesn't know what I'm doing – she thinks that I work in some antique shop, but I don't have will and power to tell her the truth. She just wouldn't take it – she has already suffered too much.

There's only one thing I really miss from my old life – "School of Rock". I never said a proper goodbye to them. I never told them how much they changed my life – it there wouldn't be the band, I would probably stayed as a goody two shoes for the rest of my life. I wonder if they found a new manager.

I really want to meet them again, but I can't. There are too many reasons: my father (I don't think I want to call him "dad" anymore), my living conditions, and, of course, my job. I don't think that they would accept a teenage drug seller as their former mate. Even if they would want to, it would just cause a lot of trouble for them and I don't want them to suffer the consequences.

Life isn't like a blue sky without any clouds. It's a dark abyss – if you look into it, the abyss starts looking into you. And, sooner or later, it will overpower you. And I'm not sure for how long I will be able to resist it.

* * *

_If you liked this, please review. If you didn't like this, don't review. If you just want to piss somebody off, go somewhere else._


	2. Chapter 1: I see pixies all around me

_What happens, if you mix high school, scientific work, a broken rib and huge love trouble? My life. This is a new chapter for "Creatures of the Underworld", I hope you will enjoy it._

_Also, thanks to hdawg.mahdi - it's always nice to know that somebody has read the story you've written._

**Chapter 1: I see pixies all around me…**

_Summer_

"Hey, Pixie! How's your day so far?" irritating and cheerful voice made me to lift my gaze from my history report. Just as I had predicted, it was one of my so-called friends – Toothpick.

Actually, it isn't his real name – to be honest, I don't even know his real name – everybody is calling him "Toothpick" because he is very tall, thin as a lath and obviously doesn't mind being called like that.

"Can you imagine high school?" I answered, turning a page in my book, trying to find something useful.

"I can. It was quite fun, actually." He said as he sat down next to me and reached in his pocket for a menthol candy package. It was like an addiction to him, which always made me smile.

As far as I remembered, he had left school about year ago to work full-time. Right now, he had two jobs: at days, he worked in construction site, but at nights, he was a man whore. I once asked him, why he is throwing his life away like this, but he didn't answer. Therefore, I decided to never ask that again.

"If you're calling History fun, that there's something seriously wrong with you. Besides, why would I need to know about some damned Egyptians who died ages ago?"

"Maybe you don't need that knowledge right now, but maybe someday you'll need it." I hate that he always says these wise saws every time he has a chance. "By the way, seems that there comes a customer." Toothpick remarked looking over my shoulder.

I turned my head and saw a familiar figure. It was Josey, one of my first clients, and she looked like she needed a dose pretty badly.

"Hey, Pixie. Got a moment?" She looked at me with bloodshot eyes while she was rummaging trough her pockets. I understood the hint and reached to my boot where I kept the stuff.

"How many moments you need?" I asked

"Just one. Like always." She replied, quickly exchanging money for drugs, while pretending to shake my hand.

"Alright." I put crumpled banknotes back in my boot and returned to my report. Josey swiftly walked away; I assumed that she was heading to the local train station's toilet to get high.

"You don't feel fed up with this job?" Toothpick asked while he was flipping through my book.

"And you don't feel fed up with yours?" I replied in brittle tone.

"Okay, you won, Sylvia."

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"I'm a psychic." I glared at him. "Okay, okay, it's written on your book."

"Say that name in here again, and I'll chew your head off, Katie—damn, I meant, Toothpick!"

"You know, that Katie is thinking about you right now."

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Katie_

_Summer, where the hell are you? Why did you just left, without saying anything?_ I thought as I was sitting in the back of class, trying to pretend that I was studying.

My gaze wandered somewhere outside, as I saw grade schoolers who was happily going home while I was stuck here, unable to do something else then Physics.

My friends were in same situation – Zack was scribbling something in his notebook – probably some new song text. Billy was sketching new designs for our upcoming concert – but I don't think we will be able to manage something – Summer was the best manager I've ever seen, and nobody of us could be as good as her. Freddy was sleeping, not even caring about what teacher would say.

I think that he's the one who's missing Summer the most. Okay, it's not very possible that he's in love in her, no, but she seemed to be the only one who could dare to challenge him in verbal battles – and win. Sometimes their bickering was pretty tiresome, but it bought some spice in life. And, of course, we always placed bets on who was going to end it first – somehow I always won.

It's not like I don't miss Summer too – she was one of my best friends, after all. I even don't know why we possessed such a bound – we had very opposite personalities, but we had managed to become close. She even helped me with my boy troubles – funny, but she never had ones on her own. Or maybe she just managed to hide them. Because I can bet my bass on that she had a thing for Zack.

"Please remember that you will have a very serious test tomorrow…" teacher's voice interrupted me from my thoughts. Great, I'll get another bad mark.

To be honest, I hate Physics. It's too boring and seemingly useless lesson -heck, I want to be a musician, not some brainy millionaire! But I don't think that my parents would accept that kind of an excuse.

I was gathering my books, when Zack spoke to me: "Hey, Posh, do you have a moment?"

"I hope it's not about the last rehearsal – I didn't mean to throw that soda can at you, it was meant for Freddy--" I tried to excuse myself, but he stopped me.

"It's not about that. Besides, he was really annoying that day. No, I wanted to ask what you think about this." He handed me a notebook, in which he was writing so fervently. It looked like another song text.

"_There's an empty seat in front of me,_

_A seat, where you were supposed to be._

_I'm not seeing you face, hearing your voice,_

_Just asking myself if this is really your choice."_

I couldn't read further – it just felt so wrong. Why does he have to be such a bastard – mentioning her in every single one of his writings. We always argued that we won't play songs with those lyrics, but he kept on saying that maybe, after she hears this song, she would understand, how much we miss her and return. He has always been a dreamer.

"Zack, you know, what I think about this." I tried to speak in calm voice, but I knew that was almost impossible. "I've told you that countless times…"

"Maybe this will work. We just have to try. Please, just once. " his pleading eyes almost made me to give up.

"I've said my opinion. If you want another proof, just go and talk with others. " I grabbed my bag and left him standing in front of my seat.

Luckily, I live very near school so I was home after less that 10 minutes, loudly shutting the door of my flat. It was a birthday present from my parents because they were fed up with my constant bass playing. Somehow, they think that I'm having parties non-stop but they're absolutely wrong. Usually I'm so tired I can't even make myself to cook some food, not even mention have loud and messy get-together with friends or persons I've never seen before.

I collapsed on the couch, throwing my messenger bag besides me. Reaching for remote, I accidentally pushed down the ashtray and now ashes and cigarette stubs were covering the carpet.

"Well, it needed cleaning anyway," I said to myself, grabbed lighter, and a pack of cigarettes. Yes, I know, it's a bad habit, but I'm going to die anyway – so why I should forbid myself that?

I leaned back and looked at the gray blue smokes, which seemed to be alive – they were twisting and forming shapes that resembled creatures you'd usually meet in fairy tales or in very serious intoxication.

While I was busy flipping through channels, trying to find something interesting, my cell phone suddenly rang. Checking the phoner's ID, it turned out to be Freddy.

"Hey, Posh, are you home right now?" his voice sounded a bit tired. I guess something has gone wrong.

"Yes, you want to come? Just bring me apples. And maybe new cigarettes." I heard him chuckle.

"You'll never change, Katie? Okay, I'll be at your place after ten minutes, wait for me. Bye."

Placing my phone back to the small coffee table I took a good look around me. Oh my God, this place sure was worse then a train wreck! I guess it's time for "emergency-five-minute" cleaning which I've mastered to perfection.

After four minutes and twenty-nine seconds, my flat looked a lot more cleaner, I've found my English report I had to had in last week – damn it, I knew I wrote that paper – and I also understood that I seriously need to clean this place more often. And funguses don't grow in Coke or Pepsi.

Precisely seven minutes later Freddy barged in, not even bothering himself with knocking – some days I just hate that guy. He kicked of his battered boots and sat on my couch, while handing me a paper bag.

"Got your apples and cancer sticks. Happy now?"

"You can't even imagine." I replied while grabbing one bag from bag and biting into it. Apples…at least it's not so unhealthy to eat them. "So, what brings you here?"

"Parents again." He sighed and took a gum from his pocket. "The little one has done it again." Then he turned silent.

I understood what he was talking about. His little brother Ben, also known as Benjamin. You see, if Freddy was the trouble kid, Ben always seemed to be the one that his parents were proud of. However, in last few moths something has changed. It all started with him constantly skipping school and coming home completely wasted. And then he run away from home for a first time. He returned after few days, but nothing changed. In fact it got even worse.

"Katie, I think he has begun using drugs." Freddy looked at me with desperate eyes; I could hardly imagine how he felt. He always was so close to his brother, he always tried to make a good example for him.

"Do you have any proofs? Maybe pill wrappings, syringes, white powder?" I knew I sounded stupid, but what else I could say? I'm just a girl, after all. To be honest, I think I'm still too inexperienced – maybe that's a sickness every "rich kid" goes through?

"Last time I met him, he was stoned. Really. And there were marks on his hands." Drummer besides me buried his head in his arms. "I don't understand, why all this shit is happening to us? What we've done wrong? First, it was Summer, now it's Ben… For Christ's sake what's wrong with this world?" His voice was overwhelmed with grief.

I reached out and hugged him; it pained me so much to see a friend of mine in this kind of situation. Even if I knew I couldn't do anything much, this was better than nothing. "Please, calm down. We will find them both, I promise." I whispered trying to stay contained myself.

_Summer, please, come back. Please, I beg you. Or everything will fall apart._


End file.
